fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader vs shredder
Darth Vader vs shredder is a what if fatal fiction created by me you can call me necrotrancer as a combination of my two hosts names Necro and Trancer Description 2 of the most awesome and classic villains go to 2 to in the first episode of season 1 Intro N: bad guys,villains. Every good hero needs them. For every Mario. If theres a Sonic , there’s a Eggman. And for the TMNT and luke Skywalker ... T: There’s these two douches N: Darth Vader : the siths lord apprentice T: And The Shredder : the claw wielding ninja warrior cool as hell villain. I’m Trancer N : And I’m Necro . And were going to anylise these 2 combatants to see who would win in a fatal fiction fanon! Darth Vader N: Anakin skywalker was saved as a slave and became a Jedi T : he even got a wife Padme all was goin well but he found out we was too good at killing people. N: After assisting in the death of several Jedi and Mace Windu. He killed several Jedi padawans in trainin. T: Wait were just gonna gloss over the fact he killed KIDS! Ok . N: it led into a break up with his master obi wan Kanobi. He got cut in half and burned. But he lasted long enough for Palpatine to save him and he was given the name. Darth Vader. Darth Vader stands up after T: So he got some amazing cyber enhancements like some terminator, Rambo love child with a energy sword N: thanks to his pod racing as a child he became a master pilot T: he also gave me the 2 things I always wanted : telekinesis and a lightsaber. N: with his telekinesis he can probe your mind and predict/see your upcoming moves T: and with some gravitational magic doo doo he can push , choke pull and throw his sabre T and Kirby anime announce: right back at ya ! N: ugh! He has immense strength due to cyber enhancements! He’s a expert hand to hand combatant. A expert engineer with genius levels of intelligence making him a perfect leader and a master tactician. T: He also has amazing skills with the coolest weapon ever ! The lightsaber. He can cut through the toughest and THICCEST metal like butter ! N: and with 1 flick! His sabre increases in size T: like me ! Ladies �� N : that makes no sense! FEATS T: Either way while he was Anakin. He disarmed Assaji Ventruss with just brute forcealone. His sabre strikes are comparable to meteor strikes ( still as Anakin by the way ) and also defeated count Dooku’s defence as ANAKIN this guy Anakin: Now this is pod racing T: and this guy Anakin : I hate sand. It’s course and rough ... and it gets everywhere N: man that’s terrible dialogue! He was capable of destroying a building with the force and crushed a lightsaber to dust ! As well as throwing a medroid with injured arm. He kicked a assassin 15 feet away snapped a mans neck with 1 hand. He was able to lift several pounds of force with one hand without any aid from the force. He’s been able to push back star ships with the force. He’s dodged lightning and moved so fast it seems he’s teleporting... To Jedi as Anakin this guy Anakin : yippee ! T: he got in half and burned and survived long enough to be saved by palpatine. He got burned by two flame throwers and tanked a point blank grenade! This guy gets burned a lot N: he took a brutal beating from Galen Marek that deactivated his suit! T: Man this guys INVINCIBLE N: not really T: I refuse to believe that WEAKNESS N : believe what you want. I don’t care. He underestimates his opponents and lightning/electrical discharges can short circuit his suit. Either way hes to be feared by the galaxy as the siths lord most power warrior ! Darth Vader: I am your farther luke skywalker: nooooo! That’s not true that’s impossible! Shredder N: The shredder. A fearsome to the TMNT. T: he an shoot a ball of dark energy, shoot a line of fire on the floor with a side of some lightning. He can cause illusions making multiple shredder clones and can teleport. With a little something he can turn into super shredder that improves his overall stature and stats. FEATS N: he can cut through steel and can pick up and throw leather head ( a mutated crocodile) like a rag doll! He can overpower all 4 ninja turtles combined who took down a stone wall T: and he’s faster then the eye can see when he cuts a meatball and 2 candles in half without a blurr N : he once touched lava ... I’m serious and survived getting bitten by leather head and got back up as if nothing happened. T: well he tanked a exploding speaker. He once threw a oil tank with his steroids I mean super shredder syrim N: He defeated multiple triceratons and held his own against the turtles on multiple occasion. WEAKNESS T: if you were stupid you’d think he had no weakness N: like you T: I know he has weakness like ... wood? N: correct T: ... really? I was kidding. ... he actually has a we to wood . N: yep ! T : ..... N: He can also get into a blind rage putting him at a dis advantage. Also back in the day he was pretty dumb but since this is a composite version of shredder he’s gotten smarter! And has proven himself as a ninja, samurai bad a#s Shredder: tonight I will dine on turtle soup ! Interlude N: we have anylised all combatants time for the fight T: it’s time for a fatal fiction fanon !!!!! Fight black boots stepped into a silver room. A red energy like blade came down near them. It was Darth Vader. Darth Vader: you called me my lord ? Palpatine: Yes Anakin . We’ve detected a certian item we desire is contained by the villain titled The Shredder on the planet earth . Darth Vader : I am on it my lord . on earth, in a hallway the shredder stands over a injured April April: please... M..Mercy Shredder: the shredder ... knows no mercy as he’s about to end her suffering Darth Vader appear. Darth Vader: leave her be Shredder: No! shredder looks back and sees Donotello pulling April into the sewers saving her life . Shredder: that was YOUR fault Darth Vader: hand over the syrim Shredder: my super shredder syrim? I THINK NOT ! Darth Vader: then death awaits you!!! FIGHT!!! Vader jumps at him raising his sabre shredder backs away faster then the eye can see landing a kick to Vaders face. Vader uses the force to pick up and throws a rock at Shredder smacking him in the face. Shredder charges up and then throws a energy ball of da. Vader uses the force to stop the energy ball dead in its tracks before slashing it in half. The two halves landed behind him blowing up. Shredder pulls out a katana. Shredder: impressive! But soon you shall fall! Darth Vader: lets go then shredder tries to slash with the katana but the sabre cuts it in half. Vader probes shredders mind and sees his next move coming. Shredder throws some smoke pellets in the air Vader crushes them with the force. while Vader is distracted shredder throws a line of fire at him. The flames sent Vader flying. Anakin landed quickly. Shredder uses super syrim and turns into super shredder. Shredder : this what you want? Darth vader: definitely shredder shoots lightning at him but Vader reflects it at shredders chest sending him flying. Shredder rips a chunk out of the ground and tosses it at him. Vader slices the chunks in half. Shredder runs right at Vader. But something was off. He couldn’t breathe. he couldn’t feel the ground. Vader was force choking him. Vader: you were a fool for thinking you could stand a chance. Vader lifts his sabre up. Shredders eyes widened. the lightsaber cut down Shredders middle. The two halves fell to the ground Vader picks up the syrim as a ship comes down. Vader looks back at shredders corpse as he enters the ship. Vader: you failed ! FATALITY !!!!!!!!! Results T: dear god! If Disney buys TMNT and they make a Star Wars/TMNT crossover they better make that happen! N: Shredder was faster and had more of a arsenal but Vader is stronger thanks to being able to push star ships with the force and was more durable due to point blank grenade explosion as Anakin beating out shredder touching lava. Now intelligence is hard but since Vader built a sentient droid at 9 while Shredder was a little stupid back in the day as a adul. Plus shredder may have more abilities but Vader has superior abilities as the force can block all of shredders attacks. And his sabre can block shredders lightning. Plus he can dodge lightning and seems he‘s teleporting TO JEDI so he would be able to keep up with Shredder. T: looks like Shredder was half the villain Vader was! N: This win goes to Darth Vader advantages Darth Vader (winner) + stronger +smarter + more durable + superior abilities _ slower Shredder (loser) + faster _ weaker - dumber -less durable - inferior abilities Category:Duel of the Movies Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Star Wars fights Category:TMNT fights Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Necroandtrancer